warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Nova (Warframe)/@comment-24409157-20140111083335
Here's my high level Nova build (Note: A LOT of options are posted at the bottom. The picture is just my personal build and you don't have to follow it) Edit: As others have (rudely) pointed out, no, you obviously don't need 6 Forma spots, but I really just don't care. They were leveled long ago and for people to pick that apart over anything else is honestly just laughable. ANYWAYS, back to the build and additional choices! Ignore the fact that Vigor and Overextended are in the wrong forma sockets. I forma'd Nova before they existed/I had both and am too lazy to care because it's not like I need additional points to power all my mods. Edit: It has come to my attention that AMD's absorption now scales with Power Strength. When I first posted this, I was unaware of this change, so where I say that Power Strength is relatively worthless, I'm referring purely to MPrime. If you want powerful AMDs, I highly recommend you use Focus and/or Blind Rage. For this reason, I've actually swapped out Overextended with Stretch and Vigor with Focus, so I have +30% Power Strength (net gain of +90%) for the cost of 120% Shields/Health and 45% Power Range. For AMD, that'd pretty significant. Warframe Mods Explained *Aura - Energy Siphon (EPS Per Second): Works great when combined with other ESiphons by your teammates. If you prefer, you can always use Enemy Radar, Rifle Amp, or any other useful Aura of your choice. I just like ES the best. *AMD (Ability 2): I like having a nuke on me if I need it. I don't use it too often, but when I do, they kill everything a lot better than an MPrime. This is swappable if you don't want AMD. *Worm Hole (Ability 3): Because Portals. Swap this out if you don't enjoy utility/mobility *MPrime (Ability Nova): How can you call yourself a Nova without this? *Flow (Energy Max): 450 Energy makes for a happy Nova. *Fleeting Expertise (Energy Efficiency+, Power Duration-): Power Duration is useless and 60% less Energy used! *Overextended (Power Range+, Power Strength-): Power Strength is relatively worthless, and Power Range increases your priming range as well as explosion radius of both AMD and MPrime. This is the difference between good Novas and bad Novas. Good Novas use Range, and bad Novas use Strength. Strength will not help you at 40+ *Redirection (Max Shields), Vitality (Max Health), and Vigor (Max Health+Shields): This keeps you from being oneshot by everything in the level, at least until 40+ enemies. Swap out Vigor and/or Redirection if you want to get more utility over defenses (Vitality is the most important one because Nova's Shields are weak while her Health is significantly better, so Vitality gets a ton of benefit. Also so Toxin/Slash damage won't oneshot you through shields). Redirection is swappable because Nova's Shields are crap, but her health is high so Vitality is mandatory. Vigor is on the fence, but it's purely your choice. *Thief's Wit (Loot Radar): Obviously just a personal preference, but I'm a loot hoarder and I borderline don't want to play if I can't see loot on my screen. Feel free to replace if you want. Optional things to use instead: *Enemy Sense (Enemy Radar): If you don't want to sacrifice your Aura but have a slot open and like seeing enemies on your minimap, this is definitely a great choice, but it's not all too helpful combat-wise. *Blind Rage/Focus (Power Strength): These are only to be used for lower-level stuff that pushes into mid-tier because as I said above, Power Strength is useless for high-level (40+) enemies. It works best when used in conjunction with Stretch/Overextended because Strength and Range makes your MPrime blow up everything in a huge radius. Do keep in mind you should ''never ''mix the two for higher level things because Power isn't worth it as it won't do much of anything *Fast Deflection/Fortitude (Shield Recharge Rate): If you want to be further defensive, drop this into a slot (probably over AMD or Thief's Wit). Fortitude also gives you 20% resistance to knockdown, which, as you probably know as a Nova, getting knocked down against high level enemies is a guaranteed way to die (unless enemy AI is really derp). *Fortitude/Sure Footed (Knockdown Resistance): With these two mods maxed, you'd have an 80% chance to resist knockdown, which as I just said, is lethal to a Nova. This would be an alternative to being super tanky as this will probably be most of your deaths if you derp it up like I (and everyone else) do occasionally. *Stretch (Power Range) and/or Streamline (Power Efficiency): Stretch further increases your range, which is never a bad thing, and Streamline would give you the extra 15% Power Effiency to top you off at 75%. I don't really recommend Streamline because you only get half of its effect, but feel free to use it if you want to. Stretch isn't needed, but more range is never a bad thing. *Quick Thinking (Energy Shield): I actually just found this mod on the wiki while searching for mods to make sure I didn't forget any (because I don't have every mod). I'd need to test it to see how it works, but if you want to be as defensive as possible, throwing this in wouldn't be a bad idea as you should be overflowing with Energy and not-so-much with defensive stats. Combined with Steel Fiber, this would make you a bit tankier. I might replace AMD or Vigor with this once I obtain it, at least to test it. Weapon Pairing *Primaries: Choice of a bursty weapon, focused/accurate weapon, or Ignis. My personal choices would include Ogris, Penta, Flux Rifle, Latron (Prime), Snipetron (Vandal), and the Lanka, but any focused/accurate or bursty weapon would work fine. Bursty is more or less for lower-level targets to explode MPrime easier, but they also benefit from the 2x damage against high-level targets. Focused/accurate weapons are perfect for setting up amazingly powerful AMDs to absorb your shots (Flux Rifle being a great example), though bursty weapons can also hit AMD for some huge hits as well. Or, Ignis, because Ignis is good on everyone :) The only things I don't recommend is inaccurate Rifles and Shotguns (because melee range is a Nova's kryptonite) *Secondaries: Almost anything will work for your sidearm, but I personally like Despair (Kunai/Hikou works too) for it's near pinpoint accuracy and powerful ability to absolutely destroy Grineer (when I fight against them). *Melee: There isn't really much synergy with melee for a Nova due to, y'know, dying in melee and all, but my personal picks are Orthos (Prime) and Glaive (Prime). Orthos is just my favorite melee weapon and Glaive if I want a ranged, ammo-less, melee choice.